Lord Of Fighters
by Kamina44
Summary: Where: Any place. When: Any time. Who: Any opponent. Vale's streets will soon run red as fighters across the multiverse collide as they fight for total victory. Join Sonra as he and many others wage war for the right to be crowned the Lord of Fighters. Warning: Rated M for Language, Bone breaking Violence, possible lemon, and so much more.
1. Prologue: The Battle Begins

Lord Of Fighters

Prologue: The Battle Begins

**Da Xing Hai Nightclub**

**0030 hrs**

I stumble across this night club on the way to the Bullhead station. There were over a dozen cars and trucks parked on either side of the road, some I've never even seen before. The sign above the door said "Da Xing Hai", the letters lit up in bright pink neon. There were plenty of voices inside, a lot more than normal at this hour. I felt that entering into whatever was beyond this door was suicide. But in the end, I rebelled against my better judgement, my mind driven by curiosity. And so I went in, not knowing what exactly I was getting myself into.

Upon entering the bar, the lighting was fairly spaced out. There were tables set up on the far sides, set up to flank a wide dance floor. A bar was right in the direct background of it, with a DJ tower hovering above it. Working the bar was a guy standing at 6' 5", wiping down the bar after the usual rush was gone. The smell of spilled liquor was relatively stale, but it lingered as a ghost would, bound to its resting place. But he was not alone: a man standing at a mere 4' 1" was at the center of the floor, with the tables filled with an assortment of faces. These people were a mish mash of strange features, weird clothes, and from the sound of them, foreign dialects and accents. But there was one thing amongst them that was clear to me: they each had an Aura about them; a force only emitted from those who saw combat.

The small man turned his gaze towards me, and with a smile he said to me, "Ah, hello there. Please, come in and have a seat. We're just about ready to start." I would have walked right back out the door, if I didn't have so many eyes on me. With the pressure mounting, I found a seat next to a Tiger Faunus who was slightly taller than the man. Her chocolate back was coated in pitch black stripes, and her ears were this orange gold.

"So," the man began, "Now that we're all here, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mitsunari Tokugawa. I'm the one they turn to when they need someone to run a tournament, either for the Vytal Festival, or a quick off the books bracket. I know what you're all thinking: 'Why are we all here?' or 'What the hell is this old geezer going on about?' The answer to either question is one and the same: I gathered you all here to stage a Kingdom wide tournament!"

As if on cue, the whole club exploded in whispers and the tension started to rise at an exponential rate. Even Zabuza was getting restless, as I tried to calm him down without much success.

"_Zabuza, please, calm down,_" I whispered to my shadow.

To my right, the Tiger shot up from her seat, shouting, "A Kingdom wide tournament? How do we all know this isn't some scheme to kill some of us off?" A few fighters behind me were nodding their heads, sharing the young Faunus' suspicions.

Mitsunari only smiled at her and replied, "My dear, if I was gonna have you whacked, well this tournament wouldn't be fun, would it?" He turned back to the ceiling, and said, "Now, let me lay down some ground rules: We already established that there is no deadly force to be used whatsoever in this tournament. But this isn't gonna be fought in some arena, no. A real fight begins when you least expect it. In other words, this is going to be a survival tournament. When you have to fight, you fight. It doesn't matter who you face, where you are, what you're doing, or what time it is. You could be eating, sleeping, screwing, taking a piss or shit. Battle could happen at any time. In fact, you might even say it's already… begun." He finished with an ominous tone, as if he's foretelling what is to become of all of us.

"And what about when we fight?" Mitsunari turns to the back of the far end of the room. "Could we use our weapons, or do we have to fight bare handed?"

Mitsunari had only one answer to that, one that brought a smile to the crimson suit's face: "You can fight any way you like; even weapons are allowed to be used."

Mitsunari turned toward the door one more time, and stated, "A text will be delivered to each of your phones. It will say, 'Are you willing to fight to the last breath'. If you reply 'No', that will be acceptable. You will leave and spend the rest of your time here in peace. "But if you reply 'Yes', you will be signing on to fight for your lives in one of the most spectacular tournaments this multiverse has ever seen. But be warned: once you sign up, by the crack of dawn, nowhere in Vale will be safe. You will face the uncertainty of true combat, as you may be pulled into battle at any given point in time. The winner will be crowned the Lord of Fighters, and will receive a lump sum of one billion credits."

True to his word, everyone's scrolls or whatever device everyone else has lit up with that exact message. I saw each fighter write his/her answer, and looked back down to my scroll. I knew this smelled like a trap of some kind, but I dreaded what kind it was. But then again, this could be a chance for me to shake of some dust after all these years. And this might just be a friendly tournament… which happened to have all of Vale as its battleground. There was only one way to get an answer: I typed in 'Yes', and sent it on. And so, the battle begins.

_I want to know the defeat tatakau tame ni _

_Saibou ga minuku tamashii no kesshou _

_Tsudoi shi kakugo to ai no kodou wa _

_Fumikomu ryouiki mijuku to mitari _

_Tobira no mukou ni ima yowaki kokoro hisomu _

_Buchi yabure imasara _

_I want to know winner's mind motto _

_Jibun no naka no monsutaa ga sakebu _

_Kurai tsukushite shimae _

_Kowasu! be free na ketsuraku wo _

_Tagiru asu wa koosutaa no you ni maware dream on _

_Todokanu mirai ga attemo _

_Heru mae no puraido setsuna _

_Mata moto ni modoru dake~! Yeah~!_

**Aaaaaaaand, what is up, people? I'm back for more. Now, for that one shot with Yang, I am terribly sorry if anyone was disturbed with what they read. I wanted a story where Yang gets beat up, and I just went overboard.**

**But to those who loved it, I might just make it a series, or at least a two shot; I'm not sure yet. Besides, I've been watching Baki, which the lyrics towards the end belong to and their artists: GRANRODEO. Great band, really. What else? Oh yeah, Sonra's back in action, I might even try to start Light in the Darkness back up soon. But for now, I wanted a little fight story of my own, and be warned: it's going to be mayhem. So yea, enjoy. Most of the fighters in this Tournament will NOT be mine, but will belong to various other shows (I'll keep this a regular story for easier access). Kamina, out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ground Rules

Chapter 1:

Ground Rules

_I want to know the defeat tatakau tame ni _

_Saibou ga minuku tamashii no kesshou _

_Tsudoi shi kakugo to ai no kodou wa _

_Fumikomu ryouiki mijuku to mitari _

_Tobira no mukou ni ima yowaki kokoro hisomu _

_Buchi yabure imasara _

_I want to know winner's mind motto _

_Jibun no naka no monsutaa ga sakebu _

_Kurai tsukushite shimae _

_Kowasu! Be free na ketsuraku wo _

_Tagiru asu wa koosutaa no you ni maware dream on _

_Todokanu mirai ga attemo _

_Heru mae no puraido setsuna _

_Mata moto ni modoru dake~! Yeah~!_

**Dorian Apartments, Room 235**

**Monday, August 19****th****, 0745 hrs**

The alarm went off like a gunshot, and I shot up from my sleep almost as quickly. I turned to shut off the damn clock, my head pounding from the song resonating from the clock. I struggled to even climb out of the bed, but I managed to stand on my two feet and make the bed as neatly as possible. Then I went to the bathroom, pulled out my toothbrush from the medicine cabinet, and started to brush my teeth. I was holding an almost dead stare towards the mirror, seeing only the toothbrush and foamy mix of saliva and paste. I turned on the water and took a handful into my mouth, swishing and spitting out the contents before soaking my face with the water and its cold embrace.

"Morning, Zabuza," I called out to my confidant. The shadow coiled from the coat rack and propped itself onto the back of my chair, morphing into a black leather coat upon arrival. I was busy pouring some orange juice in a glass and some milk onto my Pumpkin Pete's cereal (it was the only good cereal I could find around here that didn't taste like fucking crap). I managed to get halfway into the bowl before asking, "So, about last night. You felt it too, didn't you? The energy radiating from all those fighters." The shadow was physically silent as usual, but I know he agrees with me. All of the other people from that club, they were all drawn to this so-called "Lord of Fighters" tournament. I even vaguely remember a few from even before that: Mars Greyson, for one. He was the guy who asked how we fight in the tournament. That fox tail and Cheshire grin of his were all too familiar (I still haven't gotten his fight with Yang out of my head. Or the rest of my body, for that matter). Then there was the woman sitting next to me: Sienna Khan. She was the High Leader of this local Faunus group, the White Fang. That is, until she was stabbed in the back by someone who ran with her, and was nearly killed in the attempt. She wouldn't tell me who it was or why; that's all we left it at after I saved her hide from her former comrades. Of course, there's still the problem with all the others. I either forgot who they were in the span of five years, or I've never even met them. However, they all looked pretty powerful in their own right, which means I have to stay on guard until this is over. With that in mind, I slurped the milk and the rest of the juice, donned Zabuza, and headed out the door.

**Pier 49, Vale**

**0815 hrs**

I was taking a quick walk around the boardwalk, reading the latest updates on my Scroll. Apparently, Mitsunari added to the rules for the tournament, saying:

_'__To all competitors, the Tournament has already begun, and is in full motion. Be on guard at all times'_

'No shit, old man,' I thought to myself. I was scrolling down the rest of the notification, when I something caught my eye:

'_For all who are eliminated, don't hesitate to report to the nearest medical facility for treatment. All medical buildings, as well as my location and the Beacon Academy grounds, are where fighting is strictly prohibited. I want to turn Vale into an arena, not a full blown warzone.'_

I couldn't help but chuckle at that last line, as I stuffed my scroll into my pocket. Just then, I spotted someone facing away from me, leaning ahead of the entrance to the Crowbar. I recognized the stripes on her back, and the chain whip on her right hip. 'Sienna,' I whispered in my head, 'what's she doing here?' Her ears suddenly perked up, so I decided to follow her, tracing her every step. I figured she either didn't know I was tailing her (no pun intended), or she knew and was just luring me in. I didn't know until she turned into an alley way near Tukson's Book Trade, and as the fool I am, I immediately ran in pursuit. Upon entering the alley, I was met with a blade sailing past my left cheek, its Dust crystal glowing a bright crimson. Sienna quickly launched the whip at me, as I jumped up from my spot, narrowly avoiding the strike. She pulled the chain back, as I drew Zabuza's pistol form and quickly fired three lightning rounds. Sienna spun her chain into a spinning shield, deflecting all three bullets. I landed on my feet, and said, "It's been five years, Sienna, and this is the hello I get? How rude."

"Maybe so," she replied, "IF we weren't in the middle of a tournament. Although, stalking is not the best way to greet someone after a while, either." She got me there. After a solid minute, she exhaled and said, "Anyway, what is it do you want? Are you going to start badgering me about what happened when we met, or what?"

Feigning a hurt look, I reply, "Okay. THAT was just uncalled for. I am a gentleman. But seriously, I'm here to talk about the tournament." I took a deep breath to collect myself. And breathing out, I started as we walked through Vale's streets, "Ever since that night at the club, with that old man announcing the tournament, I've never stopped thinking about how it will play out. At first, I didn't want any part of it. I was already done with fighting, what with our little crusade against Salem. And it's because I have Beatrice to look after. I love her with all of my heart, but it's also why we could never be… you know."

Sienna, as impatient as she is, pulls the trigger and says, "Just get to the point."

"All I'm saying is, I think there's more to this tournament than just as a competition. Out of all of the fighters participating, you and I both know that some of them aren't even from around here. And that's coming from a guy who was originally from an Earth where me being a vampire or some other fantastic creature is totally normal."

Sienna only nods at my words, and says, "You make it sound like this is a test for us; to see which dimensions is home to better warriors. Is that about right?"

"Well…"

"Because that's what I see. Some of these fighters have come from God knows where; they're drawn to the animosity of combat, and finding our world to be rich with it. Now without having to worry about massive Grimm outbreaks, people are becoming more open with their emotions, which also brings aggression and fighting spirit. THAT'S what brought these foreign warriors."

"Right." I replied in a deadpanned manner. "Anyway, other than fighting anyone at any place or time throughout Vale, there isn't a rule against teaming up. Think about it: individually, our skills and semblances could only carry us so far, and that's not even considering anyone who would break some of the rules. I figured if we team up and find more to join us, our chances in the tournament would be a little better. So… what do you say?"

We stopped in the middle of the side walk, and as she turned to me, she had a look in eyes; one that signified how hard she was going to make this.

"Alright, but if we're going to work together, you're going to have to prove yourself to me."

Utterly disappointed with the condition, I could only comply. I said, "Alright. So, when do you want to do this?"

With a light chuckle, she answered, "It seems you've already forgotten: your test," as she lunged at me with her whip following her in flight, my body entering a battle stance with my hand to Zabuza's sword form, "HAS ALREADY BEGUN!"

**The Vampire and the Tigress. Who will win?! Anyway, I sort of fell in love with this idea, so I've decided to do a little update. Still trying to figure out how I'm going to add to the Last Laugh (that's right, I'm keeping it going), but I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, leave a review and PM me if you have any questions or oneshot ideas. Kamina out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Memory Lane

Chapter 3:

Memory Lane

_I want to know the defeat tatakau tame ni _

_Saibou ga minuku tamashii no kesshou _

_Tsudoi shi kakugo to ai no kodou wa _

_Fumikomu ryouiki mijuku to mitari _

_Tobira no mukou ni ima yowaki kokoro hisomu _

_Buchi yabure imasara _

_I want to know winner's mind motto _

_Jibun no naka no monsutaa ga sakebu _

_Kurai tsukushite shimae _

_Kowasu! Be free na ketsuraku wo _

_Tagiru asu wa koosutaa no you ni maware dream on _

_Todokanu mirai ga attemo _

_Heru mae no puraido setsuna _

_Mata moto ni modoru dake~! Yeah~!_

Sienna rushed at me with her chain whip, aiming its tip right at my throat. I quickly shift my head to the side and slashed at it with Zabuza's blade, knocking off a piece of the chain. That piece fell to the ground and shattered, causing the ground around my ankle to freeze up, pinning me on the spot. Sienna then hit me with a back heel kick and sent me flying out of the alley and into the street. After rolling into the middle of the road, I looked up to see an oncoming car headed my way. I barely had time to jump out of the way, as Sienna swung the whip down to where I was a second before, effectively slicing the car in half.

As I jumped back from the attack, I morphed my shadow into an AR-15 and started spraying at Khan with a hailstorm of bullets. She used the same trick as before and spun her whip into a shielding motion, blocking the entire magazine. Little did she know, I snuck a flash shot right into the bottom of the mag, and as it hit the base of the whip, a quick flash of light exploded on impact. Sienna started to rub her eyes and her tiger ears folded like they were in pain. Stumbling with each step, the incapacitated Sienna took a wild swing with her whip, only to strike thin air as she brought it forth. I slid under the chain and gave her abdomen a solid kick, before changing Zabuza into a sledgehammer and batting her through the wall, sending her crashing through the front of a café.

I ran around to meet her, knowing that attack landed a serious blow to her Aura. I split Zabuza into two, as both halves morphed into two wakazashis (**1**). Her hand shot up from the rubble and the broken door, as she used it to pull herself from the wreckage. I swore I saw murder in her eyes as she looked at me, poised to rip my head from my shoulders. She ripped her whip out from under the bricks and threw three more links at me, but not before I brought up my arms to block them. I realized my mistake after getting pounded by Fire, Ice, and Lightning Dust all at once; my arms were not only devoid of sleeves, but they were scorched all over (Thank God we have Aura for damage control).

She returned my gut kick earlier, but then leapt above my head and brought an axe kick down onto it. At the last second, I dropped Zabuza's halves, caught the ground, and swung my foot to meet with Sienna's side. She barely blocked the counterattack with her right forearm, but was still sent flying back. She quickly caught herself and skidded her blowback to a halt.

Trying to catch my breath, I called out to Sienna, asking, "So, what do you think? You had enough, yet?"

Her mouth stretched into a mischievous smile, before answering back, "You're not TOO bad. But we're just getting started!" She growled and took an almost pounce-like stance, but I was ready for her. As she approached, I switched Zabuza into his sword form, but with the scabbard on. I sidestepped out of Sienna's way and swung Zabuza down onto her back, slamming her down onto the pavement. Her Aura shimmered all over her body, almost at its breaking point. She turned over onto her back, but before she could sit up, I rushed over to pin her body down, Zabuza's blade inching just before Sienna's throat. As she struggled to pry me off of her, I also locked her legs with mine, and in a serious tone, I said, "You're done, Khan."

"Never!" she cried in defiance.

"You're done."

"Never! AGH!"

She finally stopped clawing at Zabuza, her arms falling alongside her head. Her whole body started to deflate in defeat, as she said, "Okay. I yield." In disappointment. Normally, I'd help up anyone who needed it, but knowing Sienna, I kept Zabuza at her throat just in case she tried anything. I chuckled at the very thought of it, actually.

"You know~, this reminds me of when we first met," Sienna told me, "back when I was hunted through the streets of London."

This snaps me out of my zone-out, as I shook the cobwebs out of my head. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Heh. I was running from my former Lieutenants when I crashed into you. You literally swept me off of my feet the next second, before throwing me to the ground and pinning me down; just like you're doing now."

I looked down at Sienna. Her smile wasn't of mischief or lethal intent anymore. It was genuine; reminiscing of how we first made contact. Although at first, I wanted to hold Beatrice, just not like this. The very memory made me blush a little, and worst of all, Sienna took notice.

"Ooh~. Is a certain undead warrior showing his mortal side?" Sienna asked with a sultry tune to her words. The next thing I knew, she leaned her head in and planted a kiss on my lips, worsening my blush. My mind was totally blank, like both my mind and my train of thought were all wiped out at once. I didn't even feel Sienna wiggle her knee free just to plant it in my gut. Oh wait, that's how I snapped back to reality. I fell on my back, gripping my abdomen as I struggled to breathe. Sienna stumbled onto her feet, as she said, "For centuries on end you've fought, even against a sorceress with an army of monsters, and all that can knock you down is a kiss," Sienna said mockingly, "How humiliating."

I hung my head in shame, knowing she was right. The war against Salem was one of the toughest battles I faced. Sure, I had help from Team RWBY, Qrow, Ozpin and my own team, SEAF. But even so, it was a battle I took part in. I got knocked down by a lot of things, but this? I could hardly wrap my head around it.

"But," Sienna added, "You DID manage to satisfy me."

She looked down at me, and finally said, "Oh, what the hell? A deal's a deal. My whip is yours. Now get up, you jackass," as she grabbed me by the shirt and helped me to my feet.

**Ooh la la. We have something coking, here. Now, bear with me, as you've read so far, this takes place 5 years after Light in the Darkness (which happens to be my very first story). I know it's bad form to crank out a sequel when the fist is not done yet, but I can assure you, this does NOT follow the LitD timeline. At least, I don't think it does. I'm still working on that.**

**But anyway, I will keep cranking out entries every chance I get or feel, so keep an eye out. Sienna's not mine, she belongs with RoosterTeeth Productions, but Sonra and Beatrice are MY characters (so is Mars from the previous chapter, but more on that in the near future). Leave a review, let me know what you think of the story so far. As for notifications favorite and follow me to keep track of my works; you never know WHAT I'll be writing.**

**(1) more thing: Wakazashis are short versions of a katana; a samurai's short swords. Kamina, out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Challengers Awaken

**Chapter 4: Challengers Awaken**

_I want to know the defeat tatakau tame ni_

_Saibou ga minuku tamashii no kesshou_

_Tsudoi shi kakugo to ai no kodou wa_

_Fumikomu ryouiki mijuku to mitari_

_Tobira no mukou ni ima yowaki kokoro hisomu_

_Buchi yabure imasara_

_I want to know winner's mind motto_

_Jibun no naka no monsutaa ga sakebu_

_Kurai tsukushite shimae_

_Kowasu! Be free na ketsuraku wo_

_Tagiru asu wa koosutaa no you ni maware dream on_

_Todokanu mirai ga attemo_

_Heru mae no puraido setsuna_

_Mata moto ni modoru dake~! Yeah~!_

**Tuckson's Book Trade**

**Wednesday, August 19****th****, 1835hrs**

The book store was closing for the night as the last few customers were shuffling to purchase their items. Among them is a Cat Faunus with a copy of the novel Ninjas of Love carried on her right arm. She had short hair and her left ear was pierced, while she was wearing a simple light blue shirt and white pants. A button in the middle was undone to show some cleavage, as her high heel slippers clicked with each step.

She approached the front desk and set the book down onto the counter, as the clerk comes out saying, "Welcome to Tuckson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How can we—", but then stumbles upon the lady in blue. As he lays his eyes upon her, his face lights up with nostalgia as he cries, "Kali! It's been far too long! How are you?"

"I've been handling myself well," Kali replied, "I've just arrived here in Vale to pay my baby girl, Blake, a visit. And what better way to do so than buy the latest issue of her favorite series?"

"I see. Well, Itsuka's Gamble is on the house—"

"Nonsense. Paying the original price of 650 lien is sufficient enough."

"Well alright; I was just being nice" Tuckson chuckled.

"Apologies, old friend. But I just didn't want to owe you anything. You must understand that by now-!"

Suddenly, a small kunai streamed past her right eye and embedded itself onto the wall behind Tuckson's left, cutting his arm as it passed. While he cried out in pain, Kali whipped herself around in time to block a kick with her forearms. She opens them with a forces that launches back the assailant, a man with a red hood and robe, blades pushing out past the backs of his hands. His purple eyes showed sadistic glee, as he visually relished Tuckson's cries of agony. With a crooked smile he calls out to Kali, "My, my. You are quite an incredible woman, Kali Belladonna. I guess they don't call you the Kai-Oh of Menagerie for nothing."

"Riktor Kaylock. You're fighting in Tokugawa's tournament as well?"

"Indeed. I anticipated my trip to Remnant for that exact occasion. I even paid your doddering husband, Ghira, a visit. Such a shame, however. Even with his seemingly _robust _strength, he was no match for me. So in the end, to the victor go the spoils. And now, you will be joining him."

'Yes. She values her family highly. Knowing her husband's death will consume her in rage. After that, ripping that condescending head of hers off those shoulders should be—'

Kali only chuckled at this assassin's words, throwing him and his train of thought off. She crosses her arms and points her right hip out; her sign of initial triumph. "H-hey. What's so damn funny, Belladonna? Don't tell me…"

"Kaylock, you arrogant fool. My husband is not the Chieftan of Menagerie for nothing. While your back was turned, he recovered from his wounds with his Semblance: the ability to quickly recharge his Aura. My daughter and I bore witness to your blunder, our Ghira's miraculous survival. And now that you've delivered yourself to me," Kali spoke, her body subconsciously preparing for battle, "you've finally brought this hunt to its climax."

Sonra POV

**Vallon Square, Kingdom of Vale**

_An hour later… _

I was walking with Sienna through the square, looking for others to join us in the tournament. The square itself, even though the sun's gone down, is still as lively as ever. I guess five years is still too soon to settle down after both our worlds were saved. The only difference is, unlike Remnant, Earth was ignorant of the threat Salem had posed to both worlds. In the end, Salem was still, by all counts, Remnant's battle. I actually dreaded any outcome of Earth learning about Salem and the Grimm. For better or worse, we had to cover up the war against Salem, otherwise Earth's nations would've mobilized and eventually setting their sights on all four Kingdoms.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I awoke to Sienna trying to get my attention.

"Hey, Sonra. Try to keep up, we're almost there."

Shaking off my inner thoughts, I replied, "Um, yeah. Sorry, I was just…"

"You were thinking, weren't you? What was it about, our kiss?"

Blushing, I only replied, "Wait just a damn minute! I never called that a kiss, I—"

"Count it as a crash of lips, yes, I do too."

"Now you're just twisting words that aren't even there. Now, where are we going, exactly?"

One minute after I asked, I got my answer. We arrived at this bar with an outdoor patio. Lights are still on inside, people bustling within, waiting on food and/or drink. I was wondering if Sienna was just craving some booze, until I looked further through the window.

"Oh hell no! We're not bringing Mars fucking Grayson into this!"

"Oh lighten up, Sonny. He's one of the strongest brawlers we know; he WAS the only one to overpower Yang in a straight up fist fight."

"Yeah, and I also distinctly remember telling you about how it happened. We were in Washington, DC, during the Cherry Blossom Festival. Yang's idea for drawing him out was to burn one of the trees blossoming there."

"*sigh* And you told me that if it weren't for you and everyone else there, Mars would've completely slaughtered Yang, before she had the chance to receive medical attention."

"Not to mention every other tree was obliterated in the process. You do realize he's not just strong, but borderline unpredictable, right?"

"Exactly my point, Sonny boy. Now, before we talk to him, I'm heading to the bar. Mama's getting thirsty" Sienna said while she sauntered over to the bar for some alcohol. 'This night's gonna be painless' I thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Kaylock laid broken and defeated on top of a fallen bookshelf, his robe in tatters and both of his blades shattered. He was still breathing, despite the damage he took fighting his opponent. He opened his eyes to gaze upon the ceiling, only to be met with Kali's blank expression, and an open palm held behind it. In an instant, as her palm descended upon Kaylock, the world around him slowed, as he faced certain defeat at the hands of his own quarry. 'How can this be?' Kaylock thought. 'I was sure I could at least catch the Kai-Oh off guard. So how? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!' As Kaylock's last thought crossed his mind, the palm made contact to the center of his face, the force shooting through and crushing the spinal cord just before his skull. Kaylock laid dead within a mere moment after the impact.

Kali walked back to Tuckson, who had already nursed his wound during the fight. She wore a regretful expression, knowing that someone was harmed because of her.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Tuckson. I never wished for my business to put you in danger like that."

"It's fine, Kali. As long as I see you're okay, I'm happy. It's still a shame what happened to my store, though."

"I could help rebuild it, if you like."

"Nonsense. I don't want to owe YOU anything. Seriously."

Kali chuckled at those words, and how Tuckson fears the consequences of coming short of any debt to her. She walks out what's left of the store with the book in tow, wiping her forehead as she went out the door. 'Blake and Ghira will be pleased to know that Kaylock's been taken care of. After I drop this off, I think it's time to have a little fun for myself.'

**And Kali Belladonna has entered the fray. Sorry about the delay, folks, I've been super lazy. And working with various authors with story ideas. Hate to cut this short, but leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Kamina out.**


End file.
